


You're a Winner

by LilianRoses



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Asexual Character, Ballet Teacher Yuuri, Bullying, Don't do it, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Homoromantic, M/M, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianRoses/pseuds/LilianRoses
Summary: Alex was proud of what he could do; he really was. When he danced, it was like he was untouchable; like he was on top of the world. But even though he wouldneverlet those...those...haterssee him cry, that didn't mean that the words didn't hurt. Then, somehow, he found himself being defended by some of the world's top figure skaters. And becoming sort of adopted by the Katsuki-Nikiforov family.He didn't even know anymore, really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You might want to read 'On (Demi) Pointe' first, before reading this. It introduces our narrator. And guys, don't bully people just because they seem different. You don't know their story or journey, and it can really mess people up. I dedicate this to everyone who's ever felt alone or ostracised. There are people out there for you, so please hang in there!
> 
> As always, comments make me feel ecstatic, so please leave one! ^v^/

\-----

"Hey, twinkle-toes!"

 

Alex's shoulders stiffened, but he didn't turn around. He had to get back to his apartment; he had a paper due tomorrow that he hadn't proof-read yet.

 

"Hey,  _fairy!_ We're talking to you!"

"I think he thinks he's too  _good_ for us, Mikey."

"What, just because he can hop around in some girly-ass tights? As if."

 

Alex felt like punching ' _Mikey'_ in the dick.

 

He had  _no idea_ how hard he had to practice to even  _fit_ in those tights, not to mention how strict his diet was. Meanwhile he and his football buddies could sit around and eat fifteen cheeseburgers at once and still be applauded. He always heard the same arguments: that they _needed_ the calories to run. They had to keep their weight up to _tackle_. There were positions where they  _preferred_ you be heavy-set, and close to two-hundred and fifty pounds. Meanwhile, if he broke one-hundred and twenty he wouldn't be able to perform to the best of his ability. There were people whose dreams of dancing were _crushed_ before they even had a chance because their natural body shape just wasn't lean enough.

 

_The **nerve** of those fuckers._

 

But turning around would do him no good. Nobody would care if the school's prized football players got into a fight. But he was a scholarship student. They'd kick him out in a heartbeat. He would just have to take the long way home that day. Hopefully they'd get bored and go back to partying or banging cheerleaders or lifting weights or something. He didn't want those idiots to know where he lived. 

 

" _I_ heard that he's not even gay. He's some weird-ass forever-virgin who can't have sex."

"Seriously? Who the fuck even comes to college and doesn't have sex at least once?"

 

_Asexuals whose mommy and daddy didn't pay for their fucking tuition, and who have to actually **study** if they want to attend._

 

"Well, guys, it's  _good_ for him that he can't have sex. Because no one would want  _that_ anyway. He dances in glitter. You couldn't pay anyone to fuck that: girl, guy, or otherwise."

"Maybe we should  _help him out,_ guys."

"Good _idea_ , Nick!"

 

Next thing he knew, his bag was being ripped off his shoulder. He reached for it, even jumping on the other boy in an attempt to grab it. But his five-foot-seven stature was at least a good half-a-foot shorter than Mikey, and his efforts proved futile. Mikey just threw the bag to Nick, who unzipped it and dumped all of its contents on the ground. He broke out into a malicious grin when his slippers fell out. Mikey and the last asshole did as well. Nick picked them up by the straps. Before he could rush him, the two had him held by the arms.

 

"Well, lookie here. These your little dancing shoes, fairy? Maybe these are what's keeping you frigid. Maybe if I just-"

 

Alex watched in horror as he ripped the ties off of them like tissue paper, then pulled the bottom (which was already worn) clean off. He felt his body burn. His shoes; ruined in an instant. He'd bought those himself when he'd first started, and was actually very proud of them. He couldn't afford a new pair right now, and Yuuri-sensei had just given an important role in their exhibition next month. 

 

And now he couldn't even practice.

 

He felt an urge that he hadn't had in years rise in him. Damn it, he was  _not_ going to cry. Fuck that. He grit his teeth against the shuddering breaths, and fought back the hot tears. He would  _never_ give them the satisfaction. He hadn't given it to his parents, so he'd be  _damned_ if he gave it to these assclowns. Obviously they weren't pleased with his stubborn refusal to let the tears fall, but the only way they'd get _anything_ like that out of him was to quite lliterally beat it out of him. Nick pulled his fist back...only to receive a swift kick directly into the spine. The shock of it made him stumble forward, and he turned around to see who had dared.

 

"If I had been wearing my skates, you'd be bleeding like the stupid son-of-a-bitch you are. And you two, put him down before you get one into your ballsacks."

 

Alex's eyes widened. Yuri Plisetsky stood there, hood up and dressed in black and animal print like usual. He was around the same height as Alex, and even thinner, but somehow he appeared to tower over all three. He showed no fear, and Alex sort of wanted to hug him in thanks. The others threw him to the side, and turned their attention to him instead. Alex took a step back. He'd seen Yuri in action before and heard stories of him having the courage to wail on people twice his size with no issue.

 

This was going to end badly.

 

"And just who the fuck do you think  _you_ are, pixie-dick?"

 

Yuri's visible eye narrowed, and he scoffed.

 

" _I'm_ the pixie-dick? You needed your two fat-ass friends to hold a guy **_smaller than all three of you_** still while you destroyed something important to him. All so you can feel bigger than you are and better than you deserve. And I _think_ I'm a world-class athlete whose been declared as one of the best skaters in the world. _You_ need to shut your fucking mouth and show some respect, pencil-penis."

 

Nick had gone red in the face, and looked ready to jump at him, when another young man appeared behind Yuri. He was tanned with an undercut, and looked as though he dared any of them to lay one finger on Yuri. If Yuuri was an angry kitten, then this guy was a German Shepeard. It already knew it could rip the shit out of you, so it didn't even bother baring its teeth. The three looked less confident than before.

 

"Ah, there you are, Yuri and Otabek! We were wondering why you hadn't made your way to the restaurant, yet!"

 

And then Viktor was there, all clean-cut and regal-looking. He didn't even acknowledge the three's presence. It was as if there was such a large difference in social class that he couldn't even  _see_ them. But then he lowered his sunglasses, and raised an unimpressed eyebrow. Yuuri-sensei made his way over to him, gently leading him away from what was no doubt going to result in carnage.

 

"Oh.  _This_ is the reason. And just who might  _you_ three be?", he asked in a tone that made it quite clear that he honestly gave zero fucks.

 

Before they could respond, he pushed his glasses back up, and smiled sharply.

 

"Oh, goodness me! I simply _have_ to apologize. I didn't notice the varsity jackets. I don't really stay up to date when it comes to  _amateur_ athletes. But then again, can you blame me? It's not as though you have any _major_ achievements between you, do you?"

"Oi, Viktor. You _know_ these assholes couldn't win _shit,_ even if their lives depended on it."

"Now, Yuri, not everyone is  _meant_ to be a gold-winning athlete! They never learned the  _skill,_  or built up the _endurance_. They just can't handle the lifestyle, sadly."

 

As father and adopted son continued ripping the bullies to shreds before basically drop-kicking them off their 'pedestal', Yuuri-sensei sat him down on a bench and knellt in front of him. He smiled softly, and rubbed his thumbs across his cheeks. He didn't know when they had become wet with tears, but they were. He'd never been stood up for before. He'd always had to fight for himself and learn to take the punches. This should have been embarassing, he was in  _college_ for crying out loud, but Yuuri-sensei just radiated comfort somehow. He sort of wanted a hug at this point, and Yuuri was more than happy to give him one.

 

"You know that nothing they said is true, right?"

"I  _know,_ Yuuri-sensei, but..."

"It still hurts, right?"

 

He couldn't form the words, so he just nodded.

 

"Do you want to hear a secret? I used to suffer from severe anxiety. It's gotten better than it was, but I used to panic before almost every performance. You can ask Viktor; the tears just never seemed to stop coming."

"But I couldn't cry. If I cry, it would prove my family and all of those assholes right. That I'm just a soft, frigid little pansy."

"Listen to me, Alex. I gave you that solo because there is _nothing_ soft about you. You work so hard for what you love, and you deserve to be rewarded for that effort. And when I used to cry, do you know what Viktor told me? That I wasn't weak for crying, I was strong for going out there anyway."

 

It was almost impossible to believe. Yuuri-sensei was famous, and skilled, and had a bad-ass family...

 

"So if you ever feel like crying, don't bottle it up. You'll always have me. And Viktor, Yuri, Otabek and I can be the family you deserve. I'm glad you enrolled in my class, Alex. Because hard-working, determined people like you are _rare._ And I want to show you just how special both you and what you can do are."

"Thank you, Yuuri-sensei. B-but those assholes destroyed my shoes, and I don't have another pair. And I can't afford a new set right now..."

"Don't worry about that right now. Just leave that to me."

\-----

The next day, Alex was in the studio breaking in the finest pair of pointe shoes he'd ever worn. He'd almost had a stroke when Viktor and Yuuri had told them that they were going shopping for replacements. He had argued that they couldn't do that; those were  _expensive._ Viktor had pointed out that technically, even by athlete's standards, they were rich. Yuuri-sensei had given him a thorough lecture about dancing without the proper shoes. Dancing in worn shoes could lead to ankle and knee injury, and then he'd _never_ be able to dance professionally like he wanted.

 

(He'd just sat there guiltily, but mostly horrified at the possible consequences.)

 

And not to mention that apparently, Yuri had gone onto Instagram and told every skater they knew to post photos with their medals. He'd taken selfies with his Junior gold and senior GPF gold, as well as his various silvers and bronze. Phichit, JJ, Leo, and of course Viktor and his five GPF gold medals (as well as his silvers and Olympic medals) had all participated. Mila and Sala had represented the women with theirs. Even Yuuri had posed with his family wearing his two GPF golds while holding his silvers and Olympic medal. They were all tagged with the same hashtag:  _#whatwinninglookslike._

 

(And of course Alex had performed amazingly. Yuuri-sensei and Viktor had been in the front row like proud parents. Yuri had grumbled that they were damn embarassing at his competitions too, but Alex found out that he liked it.)

 

The three football players hadn't been seen on social media since, nor had Alex heard from them, either. His biological family had tried to make amends (because of course they had) when he was recognized for his talents. He had basically told them that he had already forgiven them, but they could still kiss his incredibly toned ass.

 

He was an honorary Katsuki-Nikiforov, a dancer, an asexual homoromantic, and a winner. And he was damn proud of all of it.

\-----

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so proud of my ace baby. I just wanted him to be happy and loved TvT/
> 
> I admit to crying while writing this. I'm not ashamed.


End file.
